Carry On My Teenage Dream (KlaineDestiel)
by canadianhannah
Summary: Blaine Winchester is the son of acclaimed hunters Dean Winchester and Castiel. When Blaine meets a mysterious and charming boy named Kurt Hummel, Blaine finds himself, for the first time, wanting to defend the nest of vampires that his parents are hunting.
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are you from?" Blaine asked nervously. The boy next to him smiled sweetly, his porcelain skin glowing.  
"You've probably never heard of it, it's pretty small there." He answered cooly, leaning back. Blaine bit his lip.  
"What made you move to Kansas?"  
"My Dad found more…opportunities here." He replied, flashing a wide smile and laughing softly, as if he were sharing a joke with himself.  
"Oh. It's pretty dull around here." Blaine murmured. He felt like such an idiot. For once there was a nice, attractive guy who actually wanted to talk to him, and he couldn't think of anything to say.  
"You haven't even asked my name." the other boy laughed. Blaine felt himself blush.  
"Oh. You're right, I haven't. Sorry. What is it?" he asked, trying to speak in small sentences so his voice didn't crack.  
"I'm Kurt Hummel." He said, holding his hand out. Blaine took it timidly and shook it.  
"Blaine."  
"Winchester?"  
"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Blaine asked. Kurt's face had gone even paler and he was clearly biting the inside of his cheek. Blaine's question snapped him back into reality, but he still seemed a bit distracted.  
"Oh, I just remember hearing the name somewhere." Kurt replied softly, his voice regaining its usual tone. Kurt pulled his leather jacket further around his torso.  
"It's cold." He noted. Blaine nodded, feeling somewhat pleased that Kurt was finding it difficult to make conversation, too.  
"So, what do your parents do?" Kurt asked suddenly. Blaine was taken a bit aback by the question, but he was used to it by now. Questions like 'why is your Dad always gone?' came up a lot, and Blaine was pretty good at excuses by now.  
"Well, my Dads-"  
"Dads?"  
"Uh, yeah. Dads." Blaine mumbled awkwardly. Kurt nodded, as if he saw nothing unusual about having two fathers.  
"My Dads are detectives."  
"Really?" Kurt asked, his smile amused. Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Uh, yeah. That's how they met."  
"They must be out of town a lot." Kurt noted. Blaine couldn't help but feel that Kurt could see through his lies, but he had to keep reminding himself that that was impossible – how could he know?  
"Yeah, I guess so, but only when a case comes up."  
"Do you miss them when they go?" Kurt asked, looking intently on Blaine.  
"I…yeah, I guess. They've been doing it since before I was born, though, so I'm kind of used to it."  
"Still, the company would be nice."  
"I guess."  
"Not to sound too forward, here, but next time your Dads leave, let me know. I'll keep you company." Kurt offered. Blaine felt the colour rise in his cheeks at Kurt's flirty tone.  
"I…uh, sure. Sure."  
"You seem disconcerted. Was I too forward?" Kurt asked, his voice losing its confidence. Blaine flashed him a smile.  
"No, not at all."  
"Okay. Sorry, patience isn't one of my strong points." Kurt said, then smiled as if he was, once again, sharing a private joke with himself.  
"What about your parents?" Blaine asked.  
"What?"  
"What do they do?"  
"Oh. They're teachers." Kurt said, but Blaine could see that he was lying. He doubted that his family did what his did, but he'd have to ask his Dads when he got home.  
"That's…cool."  
"It sucks." Kurt said, then snorted with laughter. Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt smiled, shaking his head. The bell to signify the end of class chimed, and Kurt stood up, offering his hand to Blaine.  
"Want me to walk you home?" he asked, with complete confidence in his voice. Blaine took a deep breath before holding his hand.  
"I'd love that." He replied happily.

"This is different." Kurt said as they approached the house. He was referring, Blaine assumed, to the angel-proofing his Dad had insisted on putting outside.  
"Uh, yeah. My Dad has weird decorating ideas." Blaine lied. Kurt seemed appeased by the answer.  
"Well, I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Okay. Bye, Kurt."  
"Goodbye, Blaine." Kurt said smoothly, leaning in and kissing him gently on the cheek. Blaine reeled for a moment before stumbling into his house.  
"Hey guys, I'm home!" Blaine called. Castiel appeared from the living room and hugged Blaine.  
"How was your day?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe. Blaine shrugged.  
"It was okay. There was a new kid in class today."  
"Was he nice?" Cas asked. Blaine couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about Kurt.  
"Yeah, he was. Real nice. Where's Dad?" he added, changing the subject. If Castiel noticed, he certainly didn't say anything, but that may have been due to the fact that he didn't get time to speak before Dean walked through the door and slung his arm around Cas' waist.  
"Here." He chuckled.  
"Hey Dad." Blaine smiled.  
"Blaine met someone at school today. I think it's a male." Cas said, his eyebrows furrowing. Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the cheek before turning his attention back to Blaine.  
"Is he cute?" he asked. Blaine shuffled uncomfortably.  
"I guess." He mumbled. Dean held his hand up for a high five, which Blaine returned after a moment of hesitation.  
"That's m'boy. He gets his ability to seduce cute guys from me." Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows at Cas. Castiel glared at him playfully.  
"You did not seduce me."  
"Of course not, Cas." He said, rolling his eyes.  
"I feel uncomfortable and I'm going upstairs. Call me down when dinner's ready." Blaine sighed, dragging himself upstairs.  
"You didn't seduce me, Dean." Cas insisted. Dean kissed lightly up Cas' neck and along his jawline, making Castiel breathe heavily, before pulling away and smirking at the angel.  
"Of course not, Cas." He repeated.  
"Dean, that isn't fair."  
"I don't care." Dean teased.  
"Well, I don't love you." Cas said with a pout. Dean was used to this by now though, so he just kissed Castiel until he gave up and kissed him back.  
"You love me."  
"I love you." Cas repeated reluctantly. Dean kissed him again before going into the kitchen to start dinner.

Upstairs, Blaine dropped his school bag on his bed. He wanted to think about Kurt or even do homework, but he knew there was chores he needed to do first. Pulling out the large suitcase from under his bed, Blaine searched through his collection of knives and guns to see which ones needed to be tended to. He noticed that his favourite knife – a short dagger with a ruby handle and a skull-shaped hilt – was going blunt, so he began sharpening it. Remembering that there was a chance that Kurt was a hunter too, Blaine felt his heart leap in his chest. He might finally have a relationship where he didn't have to lie to his partner about what he did when he went away with his family, and maybe they could even do jobs together like Cas and Dean (only according to Cas, though. If you asked Dean, he'd say that it was more like having to babysit a baby in a trench coat). Thinking about Kurt made Blaine distracted, and he accidentally cut his finger.  
"Ow-shit." Blaine murmured, sucking the blood from the wound. Once he'd stopped bleeding, Blaine put his weapons back under his bed and laid on his bed, facing the ceiling. He couldn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt Hummel. Perhaps it was the soft, pale glow of his skin, or the way his eyes shone as he laughed, the sound similar to that of tinkling a bell. Blaine thought about how cold his hand had felt in his, yet how much he wanted to hold it always. He thought, most of all, of Kurt's lips on his cheek. Admittedly, Kurt's lips were as cold as his hands, but Blaine didn't mind. He absent-mindedly let his fingers trail across the skin where Kurt had kissed and smiled. He'd been with guys before, of course, but Kurt seemed different, more mature. He sometimes used phrases and acted in a way that made him seem like he'd been around for centuries. Actually, being around him made Blaine feel quite intimidated – he didn't really know people who were as mature as him, let alone more so. Being a hunter meant that you had to be grown up pretty quickly. Blaine heard his name being called and headed downstairs for dinner.

Dinner with the Winchesters was always an interesting affair. Even after being together since way before Blaine was born, Castiel and Dean still treated each other like they were newlywed, so the meal usually consisted of Dean feeding Castiel food and an embarrassing amount of cross-table eye sex that made Blaine want to gag. Despite that, though, Blaine was really happy with his family life, and he'd rather have two fathers who loved each other a little too much than two parents who hated each other.  
"Oh, yeah, Dad?" Blaine asked. Dean looked at him and nodded. Even though Blaine called both Dean and Cas 'Dad', they could usually work out who he was talking to by his tone.  
"Do you know any hunter with the last name Hummel?"  
"Hummel? No, why?"  
"Oh, just…nothing. I just thought- nothing." Blaine mumbled, shoving more food into his mouth. Castiel tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Blaine.  
"You're acting oddly." Cas noted.  
"Yeah, you sure everything's alright, Blaine? You've been a little quiet."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, uh, I cut my finger on my knife, it hurts." Blaine mumbled.  
"Oh." Castiel said, not sure how to deal with the situation. Dean looked at him as if he was the most adorable thing he'd even seen, then turned back to Blaine.  
"Make sure you put somethin' on that so it doesn't get infected." He advised. Blaine nodded and looked down at his food.  
"Have you done your homework?"  
"No."  
"Well, uh. Don't worry about it for tonight. You look tired. Just do it in the morning, okay?" Dean said gruffly. It was times like this that Blaine remembered that both of his Fathers cared about him a lot, even though they didn't really know how to show it. Blaine got to his feet and smiled at them.  
"Okay. Goodnight."  
"Night, Blaine."  
"Love you guys." Blaine smiled. Cas and Dean were a little surprised, but smiled at him as he walked upstairs.  
"That was unusual." Castiel said as he and Dean cleaned up the plates from dinner. Dean shrugged.  
"Yeah, I guess. I don't wanna get all up in his business though. He's eighteen years old, he deserves some privacy." Dean said, though Cas could tell he was secretly worried.  
"C'mere." Cas said, taking Dean by the hand and leading him to a chair. Dean sat down and looked confusedly at Cas.  
"What are you doing?" he chuckled as Castiel started kneading his shoulders with his fingers.  
"A massage. You said I was good at them." Dean hummed happily and let his head roll back as Castiel's fingers worked around his muscles.  
"You are." He sighed, leaning into Castiel's touch.  
"Are you sure Blaine will be okay?" Dean said, looking up at Castiel with concerned eyes. Cas kissed Dean on the top of the head and smiled fondly.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine, Dean. He's a lot like you, and if I know you, he's just overthinking. Our boy will be fine."  
"I trust you, then."  
"Good, because I'm right." Cas teased.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine wasn't usually one to dress or act a certain way just to impress someone, but he wanted to impress Kurt more than anything in the world at that moment. He put a little bit more hair gel in his hair than usual and took extra time when shaving, and even used some of Dean's special aftershave (and prayed that Dean wouldn't smell it). He spent a little extra time choosing his clothes (so long, in fact, that Dean came in and whined that he didn't have all day and that if Blaine didn't hurry his ass up, he'd walk to school – a threat that had been used since Blaine was twelve) until he looked absolutely perfect. He slid into Dean's car with a warm smile.  
"You're happy today." Dean noted as he slid out of the driveway. Blaine shrugged and hugged his bag to his chest.  
"Just woke up in a happy mood."  
"Well, y'know. Good. Me and your Dad…we were worried about you." Dean said, obviously uncomfortable. Blaine smiled at him.  
"I'm fine. Promise."  
"Good." Dean said gruffly, turning the radio up. Blaine nodded his head in time with the loud music, making Dean laugh.  
"You and Cas both do that."  
"Do what?"  
"Try to keep in time."  
"Try?" Blaine laughed.  
"Try. You're not in time, but keep trying, kid." Dean said with a wink. Blaine was going to retort, but Dean stopped the car outside the school.  
"Get out of my car." He said, though Blaine knew he meant it somewhat affectionately.  
"Okay, see you after school." Blaine said, stepping out of the Impala. He heard Dean turn the volume all the way up as he sped down the road, and he shook his head, laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Kurt asked, appearing suddenly beside Blaine. Blaine jumped a little, but smiled.  
"Oh, just my Dad…hey." He said breathlessly. Kurt pulled him into a tight hug, and Blaine felt the hard muscles under his shirt.  
"Hey. Did you sleep well?"  
"I did. Did you?" Blaine asked, walking towards the school building. Kurt shrugged and gave Blaine a wry smile.  
"I don't sleep well." He said. Blaine thought it a strange way to phrase it, but said nothing.  
"That's a shame." Blaine said, for lack of anything else. Kurt nodded vaguely and slipped his hand into Blaine's, making Blaine's heart flutter.  
"Aren't you worried?"  
"About?" Kurt said with a smile. It was clear that he knew exactly what Blaine was referring to, but he was going to make him spell it out.  
"Y'know. People seeing us."  
"Oh. No, not really." Kurt said, giving Blaine's hand a little squeeze.  
"Why?"  
"Why should I?"  
"Well, kids here aren't too accepting of stuff like this, I guess. We could get-"  
"Beaten up? No, babe, no one will touch you while I'm around." Kurt said, his voice going husky and possessive, and a wild fire burning in his eyes. It was only there for a moment, but the way Kurt switched made Blaine feel uneasy.  
"If you're sure." Blaine said, trying to distract himself from the way his stomach was twisting. Kurt didn't answer, but instead stood perfectly still, holding Blaine's hands in his own.  
"Why are your hands so cold?" Blaine blurted. Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked amused.  
"Uh, it's September…"  
"Oh." Is all Blaine could say. Kurt gave his hand another affectionate squeeze, and this time his face was soft.  
"You don't have to be afraid of talking to me, Blaine. I really like you, so don't worry about trying to impress me."  
"Is it that obvious?" Blaine asked, feeling himself blush. Kurt just giggled in reply and pulled Blaine into the school building with him.  
"What's your first class?" he asked.  
"Uh, English."  
"I'll walk you there." Kurt said, practically dragging Blaine down the hallway. Blaine would have expected to have some people look at them strangely for openly holding hands as they were, but no one batted an eyelid at them. When they reached Blaine's classroom, he tilted his head as Cas usually did.  
"Why didn't anyone look at us?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well, we're two guys holding hands. That should weird out people, shouldn't it?"  
"Yeah, and I'm sure it does."  
"Then why-"  
"I handled it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't worry. Trust me." He said, kissing Blaine on the forehead quickly before walking to his next class in long, graceful strides. Although Kurt's words gave Blaine a strange, uneasy feeling in his stomach, he dismissed it because somehow, even after only knowing him for a day, Blaine did trust Kurt.

Blaine was, admittedly, not entirely surprised to see Kurt leaning against the wall outside his classroom when the lesson finished.  
"Hello there." He said cooly, taking Kurt's outstretched hand.  
"Hello." Kurt replied lightly, pulling Blaine through the hallway.  
"What's the rush?" Blaine asked, referring to the speed that they were walking. Kurt blushed slightly and smiled.  
"Sorry, I like walking quickly."  
"That's weird."  
"You're weird." Kurt teased, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist. As soon as they reached the doors, Blaine beamed at the sun shining brightly.  
"It's a nice day." He commented. Kurt kept his eyes downcast.  
"Mmmhmm. Let's sit under that tree." He said, nodding vaguely with his head and pulling Blaine to his desired spot. Once they were settled, Kurt's expression lifted and he laid down with his head in Blaine's lap.  
"You're very comfortable with me, y'know, having only known me for a day."  
"You seem comfortable with me, too." Kurt chuckled. Blaine ran his hands softly through Kurt's hair and smiled.  
"I suppose I am. You scare me, though." He joked. Kurt flashed him a smile.  
"Good. It's good to be a little bit afraid of people, don't you think?" he said with a faraway look. Blaine shifted a little bit, and Kurt smiled up at him.  
"Of course, you have no reason to be scared of me." He said, laughing, and it was that laugh that made him realize how silly he'd been to be cautious of him. Blaine dismissed it as his hunter's instincts, and continued to run his hands through Kurt's soft hair.  
"You're lucky I'm letting you touch my hair, actually. It's usually off-limits." Kurt sniffed. Blaine moved his hands away hesitantly, but Kurt grabbed his wrists and smiled.  
"It's okay, you can carry on, it feels nice." He sighed, and Blaine was more than happy to oblige.

At the end of the school day, Kurt walked Blaine home once again.  
"Thanks." He said awkwardly, rolling onto the balls of his heels.  
"It's fine. Hey, I just realized, you don't have my number." Kurt said with a slight blush. Without a word, they swapped phones and exchanged numbers.  
"Okay, well. I guess I'll call you." Blaine said. Kurt held his hand and smiled fondly at him.  
"Please do. I'll be waiting by the phone all night." He said over-dramatically. Blaine rolled his eyes at him before meeting his gaze and staring into his eyes. Their intense staring-match was interrupted by Dean walking out the front door.  
"Hey Bl-oh, shit. Hey." He said, embarrassed. Kurt and Blaine jumped apart, blushing madly.  
"Um, hey Mr. Winchester. I'm Kurt." Kurt said, holding his hand out to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows and shook his hand.  
"Hey, Kurt. You're new, right?"  
"Yeah, I am." He said, smiling a little nervously.  
"Ah, right. Well, uh, I'll see you around."  
"I'm sure you will." Kurt murmured. Dean mouthed an apology at Blaine before retreating into the house, and Blaine blushed.  
"Sorry abo-" he began, but was cut off by Kurt kissing him. Blaine froze for a second before kissing him back, his hands snaking up and grabbing him by the loops of his belt and tugging him forward. Kurt gasped a little at the gesture and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders as the boys' mouths moulded together. Kurt pulled away first, panting and smiling, and leaned his forehead against Blaine's.  
"Wow." He gasped.  
"I…um…" Blaine stammered, completely dumbfounded.  
"Call me." Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine one more time and walking away. Blaine stood for a moment, once again, to collect himself before walking into the house.  
"Blaine, your father has informed me not to tell you that we were not watching your kiss." Castiel said with a proud smile once Blaine walked into the living room. Dean put his head in his hands and sighed.  
"Well done, Cas." He muttered sarcastically, leaning against him. Castiel brought his arms around Dean's waist and held him tightly to his chest.  
"Shut up, guys." Blaine joked, blushing.  
"He's cute. I'm proud." Dean smiled. Castiel pouted and Dean kissed his jaw affectionately.  
"'Kay, well I'm gonna go upstairs…" Blaine murmured, backing out of the room.  
"'Kay. Just so you know, your Dad and I are going hunting tonight. We'll probably be gone a couple nights at most – Sam found a coven of witches. You gonna be okay here on your own?" Dean said. Blaine's eyes lit up and he smiled.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine."  
"You can invite your friend over, too, if you want." Castiel offered. Blaine's smile widened.  
"Thanks, guys. When are you leaving?"  
"Whenever Sam calls. I'll come up and tell you before we go, though." Dean told him. Blaine thanked them both profusely and ran upstairs to call Kurt.  
"Dean, do you think-"  
"What?"  
"That Blaine and that boy will…you know…"  
"Fuck? I don't know, probably. He does take after me, after all." Dean teased.  
"Just because you used to have relations with anything with a pulse doesn't mean our son will." Cas said, clearly offended. He moved slightly away from Dean, who sighed and held his hand.  
"Aw, babe, don't be like that. That was before I met you, remember? You know I love you. Don't get jealous." Dean pleaded.  
"I'm not jealous."  
"Good, you have no reason to be. You're by far my favourite fuck." Dean purred into Cas' ear, stroking his thigh and making him blush.  
"Dean, stop. We need to get ready to go." Castiel scolded. Dean looked disgruntled, but then Castiel smiled widely.  
"We'll have plenty of time to do whatever you want once we get to the motel." He teased. Dean chuckled and kissed Cas on the cheek.

Blaine looked at his phone longingly. He said he'd invite Kurt over the next time his parents went out, but he wasn't sure what he'd say. What if he thought that Blaine was being too forward and rejected him?  
"Don't be stupid, Blaine." He muttered to himself. Before he could allow himself to change his mind, he dialed the number and held his phone to his ear.  
"Hey, babe." Kurt said as a greeting. Blaine beamed.  
"Hey, my Dads are going out for a case, did you want to stay over tonight to keep me company?" Blaine said.  
"I don't know, I'm busy. How badly do you want me there?" Kurt teased.  
"Badly." Blaine replied, playing along.  
"What'll happen if I don't come over?"  
"I'll be very lonely, and I might have to invite someone else over to fix that."  
"No." Kurt growled.  
"Get over here, then."  
"I'm still not convinced. What will you do for me if I do?"  
"Anything."  
"Anything?"  
"You heard me."  
"I'll be there in half an hour." Kurt said, and Blaine could almost hear the smile in his voice.  
"See you soon." He said, but Kurt had already hung up. Blaine spent the next few minutes sorting out his bedroom and changing his clothes, before Castiel poked his head around the door and smiled.  
"We're going now." He informed him. Blaine hugged him.  
"Okay, bye, Dad."  
"Call us if there's any pro-"  
"I know, Dad. It's fine. I'm eighteen."  
"Okay. Love you."  
"Love you too. Now go before Dad drives away without you." Blaine laughed. Cas ducked his head out of the room, and Blaine heard his heavy steps going down the stairs. Blaine sighed and finished cleaning up his bedroom before, after much deliberation, taking his shirt off and smiling at his well-hardened muscles in the mirror, feeling confident that Kurt would be impressed by them, and then hating himself for being worried about whether or not Kurt cared about his muscles. Still, there wasn't much time to think about that once he heard the doorbell ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Both boys shared looks of equal surprise when Blaine opened the door.  
"You're topless." Kurt noted.  
"You brought food." Blaine laughed.  
"I did." Kurt beamed, following Blaine into his house.  
"I can put a shirt on. If you're uncomfortable." Blaine said, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Kurt smiled.  
"It's fine, really. Really." He said, looking at Blaine appreciatively. Blaine blushed and led Kurt upstairs to his bedroom.  
"Your house is really nice." Kurt marveled, looking around.  
"It's okay, I guess."  
"Nicer than mine." Kurt said, a little bit sadly.  
"Well you've only just moved in, right? I guess it'll look nicer when you're all settled in."  
"I doubt it." Kurt said, sitting on Blaine's bed, and Blaine couldn't help but notice how natural it looked for Kurt to be on his bed.  
"Why?" he asked, sitting next to him.  
"We move a lot. I don't think I'll be here very long." Kurt mumbled. Blaine's heart sank.  
"You're leaving?" he asked softly. Kurt held his hand and smiled.  
"Not right now, babe." He assured him, pulling Blaine into his arms.  
"You look really good." He murmured, dragging his fingers down Blaine's bare chest, making him shiver.  
"I…let's uh, how about we…"  
"Calm down, Blaine. Stop being so nervous." Kurt said smoothly.  
"I'm not."  
"You are. Your heart's racing. I can hear it from here." He purred, but his eyes were filled with amusement.  
"You can't hear it." Blaine said defensively. Kurt just laughed and hugged him tighter.  
"You're adorable." He sighed, pressing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine smirked under his lips and rolled over so he was straddling Kurt.  
"I don't mind this." Kurt laughed, his eyes dancing. He reached up and hooked his hand behind Blaine's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Blaine hummed happily against his lips and kissed him back. Kurt ran one of his hands down Blaine's chest and stomach, making him shiver, before placing both his hands on his hips.  
"You're so beautiful, babe." Kurt moaned as Blaine ground his hips down into him. Blaine bit his lip before scattering small kisses around Kurt's neck and collarbones. Kurt's hips bucked upwards and Blaine gasped at the impact.  
"Are you okay with this? Like, it's not-" Kurt began.  
"It feels good." Blaine assured him, bringing his hips down roughly to prove his point, subsequently knocking all the air out of Kurt.  
"Okay, I believe you." He laughed, leaning up to kiss Blaine again. Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip and he parted his lips, allowing Blaine to flick his tongue against Kurt's, and drawing a long growl from Kurt's throat as his nails dug into his back and his hands got rougher on his hips.  
"Ow, Kurt." Blaine said with a small smile. Kurt pulled away and blushed.  
"Oh, sorry. Got carried away." He mumbled in explanation. Blaine kissed him and walked over to the TV on the other side of the room.  
"It's okay. How about we watch a movie?"  
"Sounds good. Which one?"  
"I don't know, really. Maybe a horror?"  
"They don't really scare me."  
"Me neither."  
"Not that we'll actually be watching it." Kurt mumbled. Blaine raised his eyebrows at him, but couldn't deny the truth in his statement, so he put in the first movie he found and joined Kurt on the bed.  
"If I promise not to hurt you, can I have a kiss?" Kurt asked sweetly. Blaine chuckled and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt already had his arm around Blaine's shoulder, so Blaine wrapped his around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, both boys smiling into the kiss.  
"You're perfect." Blaine sighed. Kurt stroked his face and shook his head sadly.  
"I wish you wouldn't say that."  
"Why?"  
"Too much pressure." Kurt laughed, leaning in to kiss Blaine again.  
"Not for you." Blaine teased. Kurt didn't respond, just held Blaine close to him and felt his chest rise and fall against his hand, watching a film that neither of them were really seeing. Kurt absent-mindedly began stroking Blaine's neck, making him shiver.  
"Does that tickle?" Kurt asked.  
"Not really. It more just feels…nice." Blaine admitted, blushing. Kurt chuckled and carried on doing it, smiling every time Blaine got goosebumps.  
"I could sleep like this, y'know." Blaine sighed, snuggling into Kurt. Kurt smiled and rested his cheek on Blaine's head.  
"Then do it, baby. I'll watch over you." He laughed.  
"Mmm. Okay." Blaine sighed, closing his eyes, falling asleep to the gentle rhythm of Kurt's breath rising and falling in his chest.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's sleeping form and bit his lip, concerned. He knew it was stupid to come here without telling his family, but he knew that if they found out about Blaine, they'd kill him. He ignored the rumble in his stomach as he stroked Blaine's hair, and as he did, felt his pulse pushing against his fingers. He could feel the swirl of Blaine's blood as it coursed around his body, and tensed his jaw – this was an awful idea. With a heavy heart, he kissed Blaine on the head and slipped out of bed, hoping Blaine wouldn't wake up until he was gone.  
"Where are you goin'?" Blaine mumbled, sitting up sleepily. Shit.  
"I'm going home." Kurt sighed. Blaine made to walk towards him, but Kurt took a step back.  
"Don't. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Wait, no, Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked. His voice was filled with hurt and anger, and Kurt hated the fact that he was the one causing that.  
"It's not you, okay, I just don't feel good."  
"Don't leave me." Blaine asked softly. Kurt groaned.  
"I wish I didn't have to. I promise I'll explain myself later, okay?"  
"Why not now?"  
"I just…I'm gonna need a clear head when I tell you, and you're distracting me."  
"How?"  
"By standing there. I have to go, okay? Please, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He promised, running out of Blaine's house before he got the chance to say another word. Outside, in the cool night air and away from the scent and sound of Blaine's blood, Kurt felt a lot better, but he didn't want to risk going back there. No matter how much he liked Blaine and wanted nothing more than to stay with him all night, he would not put him in danger (Kurt cringed at how Twilight-like the situation was). He considered the idea that he could possibly go back to Blaine once he'd fed, and with that as his motivation, walked to a dimly illuminated bar where he usually picked up his 'friends'.

Tonight, as luck would have it, was a girl who appeared to have very low self-esteem, as she threw herself at Kurt. It didn't take long for Kurt to charm her and get her to follow him.  
"Aren't you a bit young?" she asked. Kurt smirked.  
"I won't tell if you don't." he purred with a little wink. The girl giggled, and Kurt had to remind himself that he was doing this for Blaine – he couldn't stand women.  
They arrived at the nest not long after, and Kurt led her in with a swift 'after you' gesture which she apparently found very flattering.  
"It's a bit dirty." She sniffed.  
"It doesn't matter." Kurt sighed, leading her over to an old sofa. She curled up next to him, and he reached up and kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. He tried not to think about Blaine while he did it, but he couldn't get the image of him and his mouth out of his mind, and soon felt a tightening in his jeans. Usually he'd have fun playing with his food, but tonight he needed to be quick. Kurt stroked down the woman's face, drawing blood where his nails dragged across her skin. She didn't seem to notice, even as Kurt licked it off. It wasn't the best, due to it being contaminated by alcohol, but it would be enough to keep Blaine safe. With a sharp movement of his wrist, Kurt broke the woman's neck, and she lay motionless at his feet. He was quick in letting his fangs drop down and ripping her throat out, his mouth watering at the sound of ripping flesh. He gulped down her blood, feeling it warm his stomach. He lay back when he was done, reveling in the soft drowsiness that followed feeding.  
Once the feeling was gone, Kurt jumped to his feet and ran to a mirror to clean up so he could go back to Blaine. His face and mouth was covered with blood, not to mention the splatters of it all over his clothes and hair. It was with great disappointment that he realized he wouldn't be able to go back to Blaine tonight.

Meanwhile, Blaine was staring blankly at the TV screen, trying to work out what had gone wrong. The last thing he could remember was falling asleep on Kurt, and then not much else. Had something happened while he was asleep? Blaine rain a hand through his hair and laughed bitterly. It was, in all fairness, a bit presumptuous to assume that someone like Kurt would actually want to stay with him. Rather than sit in his room and mope around, Blaine decided to, despite the late hour, clean the house and cut himself a slice of his Dad's cherry pie (which he'd probably get in trouble for, but he was beyond caring at that point). He ate slowly, stabbing the pieces of pastry with more force than was strictly needed and shoving them into his mouth. He wasn't angry at Kurt, of course, he knew that he had his reasons for leaving, as vague as they may be. The thing that made him upset was that he was, once again, stuck at home on his own. Both his Dads had mentioned how difficult it was being apart while Dean was on hunting trips and Castiel had stayed home with Blaine as a baby, but Blaine had never really understood how lonely it could be until now. He missed Kurt, even though he'd only left about an hour ago. He thought about texting him, but he didn't want to seem desperate. After cleaning up the kitchen, Blaine decided that it'd be best to just go to sleep and try to work this all out tomorrow morning.

Kurt tried to call Blaine, but he wouldn't answer. It was past midnight, so Kurt thought that he might just be asleep, but he couldn't help but think that he was mad at him – and why shouldn't he be?  
He knew that Blaine was going to want an explanation, but he couldn't just go over to the son of an angel and a hunter and tell him that he was a vampire – somehow Kurt thought that that would not go down well.  
"Shit." He sighed, throwing his phone into his jacket pocket. He'd stop by the house tomorrow morning, he decided, and then he'd tell Blaine everything, even if it meant that he was hunted. He couldn't lie to Blaine anymore, and he certainly couldn't stay away from him.  
"Dammit." Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair, matted and wet from blood.  
"God fucking dammit."


	4. Chapter 4

The slamming of a door woke Blaine up the next morning. Feeling tired and emotionally drained, he slid out of bed to see what was going on, wiping the dried tears off his face. He couldn't help but be pleased when he saw Castiel step into the doorway. Cas turned around and called out the door:  
"Dean! Stop taking so long!", which was followed by Dean calling him an "impatient son of a bitch."  
Blaine grinned and walked downstairs, sitting on the bottom step. Cas grinned when he saw him.  
"Hello, Blaine. How was last night?"  
"It was fine."  
"Did your friend come over?" Cas asked, looking like he'd rather not talk about it. Blaine smiled reassuringly.  
"Only for a little bit. He went home, though."  
The relieved look on Cas' face made Blaine smile despite his situation. Dean crossed the threshold moments later, sporting a new cut down the side of his face.  
"Shit, Dad, you okay?" Blaine asked, jumping to his feet. As usual, Dean smiled nonchalantly.  
"It's fine. Son of a bitch snuck a hex-bag into my car. Cas dealt with it, though." He said, taking his angel's hand and smiling proudly.  
"Did you gank 'em?" Blaine said, walking into the kitchen and turning the coffee maker on. His Dads followed him in and sat at the table.  
"Only two. A demon got the other three." Dean mumbled sadly. Despite how much he hated witches, he didn't like the thought of anyone getting caught by a demon. Blaine sat down at the table with them, holding his coffee close and inhaling its scent while letting the mug warm his frozen hands.  
"How's Uncle Sammy?" Blaine asked, taking a sip of his drink. Dean shrugged.  
"He's doin' good, actually. I don't know how he finds time to study for being a lawyer while hunting at the same time."  
"He's a smart kid." Cas said in Sam's defense. Dean grinned.  
"I know, I'm proud of him." He sighed.  
"Do you think he'd ever…quit?" Blaine asked, his voice light. A look of despair crossed Dean's face, but only for a second.  
"I don't think so. Once you're in this life, you don't really get out."  
"Oh." Blaine sighed. Dean and Cas exchanged concerned glances.  
"I don't see why you'd want to get out." Blaine sniffed, trying to appease his parents. Dean was happy enough to accept the fact that Blaine was content, but by the look on Castiel's face, Blaine could see that they would be having a talk about it later (lying to an angel is hard enough when he's not your Dad).

The uncomfortable moment was interrupted by a sharp knock at the door. With a racing heart, Blaine remembered what Kurt had said last night.  
"I…I think that's Kurt." Blaine mumbled.  
"Go get it, then." Castiel said, tilting his head.  
"It's okay, I will." Dean said with a sharp wink. Blaine waited in tense silence until he heard  
"Yeah, he's in the kitchen, Kurt."  
Blaine looked up when he heard the familiar click of Kurt's shoes walk into the kitchen, and the boys smiled shyly at each other.  
"I think we need to have a talk." Kurt murmured, not looking at Cas and Dean. Blaine nodded silently and followed Kurt into his bedroom.  
"If he hurts him, I'll kill him." Dean said once the boys were out of earshot.

"So?" Blaine demanded. Kurt ran a hand through his hair this was so much easier in his head.  
"Before I start, let me explain one thing. The second I was outside your house, I wanted to get back in bed with you. I kept telling myself I'd come back once I'd…once I'd gotten some space, but then I just couldn't."  
"You're not making any sense." Blaine said critically. Kurt scrunched his face up.  
"I know. I do want to tell you the truth, Blaine, but I can't."  
"Why?"  
"You'd run for the hills." Kurt laughed shakily.  
"I've encountered weird before." Blaine said darkly. Kurt took Blaine's hand, and was pleased when Blaine didn't reject him.  
"I know. That's why I can't tell you." Kurt sighed. Blaine squinted at him as Castiel frequently did, trying to gauge whether or not they were talking about the same thing. He decided to assume that they weren't, to save him from spilling any secrets.  
"I just don't see why you had to leave."  
"I promise I'll tell you some day when I know that telling you won't get us both in trouble. I promise."  
"How can I believe you?" Blaine sneered. Kurt was hurt, but he hid it.  
"Because I care about you a lot and I wouldn't lie to you."  
"You wouldn't tell me the truth either."  
"I will. Just not now." Kurt reminded him. Blaine was still angry at Kurt, but he was mostly just glad to see him, so he leaned into the boy's side, and Kurt wrapped his arm around him.  
"I trust you, I guess." Blaine sighed. Kurt chuckled and kissed his head.  
"Good, you should."  
"But if you pull another stunt like that, I'll dump your ass." Blaine teased. Kurt raised his eyebrows, smiling amusedly.  
"You'll dump me? I thought you could only dump someone that you were going out with." Kurt smiled. Blaine realized what he'd said and blushed.  
"I…I didn't mean that-"  
"That what?"  
"I wasn't trying to suggest that you were my boyfriend or anything, it kinda just slipped out and, you know-"  
"So you don't want me to be your boyfriend?"  
"No, I mean I do, but not if you-"  
"Blaine!" Kurt laughed. Blaine smiled and blushed.  
"It's okay if you do. I mean, we can be that, if you want. I just didn't think it was important to you. I figured that's what we are anyway, no need to put a label on it." Kurt shrugged.  
"Oh, yeah that's fine."  
"No it's not. I like the idea of a boyfriend. It's been a while since I had one." Kurt smiled, not revealing exactly how long.  
"Okay." Is all Blaine could manage to say as he gazed at Kurt, his Kurt.  
"Promise me one other thing?" Blaine sighed, snuggling into Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed.  
"What, babe?"  
"Don't leave me like that ever again, okay?"  
"I'll try not to. But if I do ever need to leave like that, you have to trust me and let me go, okay?"  
"This would be a lot easier if you'd just explain." Blaine pouted. Kurt kissed his forehead.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Trust me for now, okay?"  
"I do." Blaine murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

"So do your Dads hate me?" Kurt asked suddenly. Blaine had mostly fallen asleep, so Kurt's sudden question brought him back to consciousness.  
"Huh? No, why?"  
"I don't know. I assume you told them what happened."  
"No, I didn't. I kind of didn't want to talk about it. Blaine said, blushing.  
"So, if I, hypothetically, asked you to introduce me to them as your boyfriend, you would?" Kurt asked, his eyebrow raised. Blaine knew where this was going and sucked in a deep breath.  
"Probably not."  
"Why?" Kurt whined, clearly disappointed.  
"Because they're embarrassing." Blaine grumbled.  
"I think they're nice. Let me meet them properly." Kurt said, jabbing Blaine in the hip.  
"Can we go in a second? I want to cuddle you more." Blaine mumbled, holding onto Kurt tighter.  
"No, c'mon Blaine. This is important to me." Kurt insisted. Blaine didn't know if it was the tone of Kurt's voice or the sincerity that was in his eyes, but he soon enough found himself leading his new boyfriend downstairs.  
"I swear, if they get embarrassing, I'm out." Blaine grumbled.  
"It'll be fun." Kurt giggled, though he was secretly very nervous. Dean Winchester was very well-known as far as vampires were concerned, even more so now that he was with Castiel. Together, the two were almost indestructible. Kurt was worried that they'd be able to tell what he was, and they'd shoot him up with a vial of dead man's blood right then and there. He shook the thought out of his mind, convincing himself that it was ridiculous as he stepped into the living room. If he hadn't been so tense, Kurt might have smiled at the image of Castiel wrapped up in Dean's arms as the hunter was watching TV and the angel reading a book. It was so natural and comfortable that Kurt almost forgot that they could kill him without a second thought.  
Almost.  
Blaine cleared his throat and his parents looked up, smiling softly.  
"Hey guys, uh, this is Kurt." Blaine stammered. Kurt gave an awkward half-wave. Dean waved back.  
"Hey, it's good to meet you. Again. He said, holding his hand out. Kurt took a timid step forward and shook his hand. He assumed that the look on Dean's face was to do with the temperature of his skin, and prayed that he didn't find anything unusual.  
"I'm Dean, as you know, and this is Cas." Dean continued, gesturing to the man in his lap. Castiel glanced up at Kurt as if broken from a trance and smiled.  
"Hello." He said in his gravelly, monotonal voice, before returning his attention to his book. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I thought I should introduce you 'cause Kurt is, uh, my boyfriend now." Blaine mumbled. Dean nodded.  
"Cool." Is all he said, turning back to the TV. Neither Kurt or Blaine were really surprised by this response, but they were definitely pleased. Dean's phone rang next to him and he sighed, walking into the dining room.  
"It's Sam." He said in response to Castiel's concerned glance. He shut the dining room doors before answering the phone.  
"What's up, Sammy?"  
"Dean, I think I found a hunt."  
"Where and what?" Dean asked, stretching.  
"Kansas. Vampires."  
"There are vampires? Here?" Dean asked in disbelief.  
"Apparently. Three people in the last two days have been found with their necks ripped open and completely drained of blood."  
"Okay, I'll let Cas know and we'll meet you at the Batcave tonight." Dean mumbled.  
"'Kay, later."  
"Bye, Sammy." Dean said. He poked his head out the dining room door and smiled softly at Blaine and Kurt.  
"Hey, Cas!" Dean called. Castiel stood up off the sofa.  
"Yes?"  
"Sam wants to go hunting tomorrow night."  
"Oh. Where?"  
"Near here." Dean said, giving Castiel a look. Without another word, Castiel followed him into the dining room.  
"Do your parents go hunting a lot?" Kurt asked, feigning innocence. Blaine smiled.  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Do you ever go with them?"  
"Once or twice I have, but I'm not very good at it. Too empathetic, I guess." He shrugged. Kurt felt his heart squeeze and realized that there might be hope that Blaine would still like him even if he knew the truth.  
"I didn't realize there was anywhere to hunt around here." Kurt sighed, trying to seem casual. His 'parents' (if you can even call them that) hadn't mentioned any 'supernatural entities' living anywhere near them, so either the Winchesters had found one that even he didn't know about, or the person they were hunting was in their living room. Kurt swallowed hard and felt himself go pale.  
"Kurt? You okay?" Blaine asked, holding his hand. Kurt gave him a weak smile.  
"It's nothing. I'm fine." He sighed.  
"You don't look it."  
"I'm fine, really. I just…I just realized something." Kurt mumbled. He knew he should probably leave and warn his nest, but at the same time, he wanted to stay in the Winchester's house and pretend that he wasn't a monster who could get himself and his boyfriend murdered just by existing.  
"You have to leave again, don't you?" Blaine said quietly. Kurt looked at him sadly and kissed him gently, trying to say through his kiss how sorry he was and how he was only doing this for Blaine.  
"I'll text you, babe. I promise."  
"Okay." Blaine mumbled. Kurt kissed his forehead.  
"I'll see you soon, I promise." He vowed as he rushed out the door.

The sun was bright again and it hurt his eyes and made his skin feel sensitive and raw, but he didn't have much time to get as far away from the Winchester house as possible. He considered just leaving and returning when the Winchesters had – inevitably – killed his family, but the idea made him sick; he had to stand up for himself, and he knew that that included not abandoning his family. He knew that everyone would probably still be asleep, but he wanted to make sure everyone was prepared in time for tonight.

"Are you sure?" Rachel said, her eyebrows furrowing. Rachel was the closest thing to a sister Kurt had in the nest, so she was naturally the first one he went to.  
"I'm positive. The Winchesters are coming tonight." He said, the words tasting bad on his tongue. He didn't want to get Blaine or his family in trouble, but he would protect his family above everything else.  
"How many?"  
"Three. The two hunters and the angel."  
"Shit. Do you know when?"  
"Not exactly. I just know it's tonight."  
"Very good, Kurt. I'll be sure to let everyone know." She said, dismissing him with a slight bow.  
"Oh, Kurt?" she asked, turning around. He met her gaze, trying to seem more confident than he was.  
"Yes?"  
"How do you know this?" she asked. Kurt's heart raced. He hadn't considered this. If he told her how he knew, she might go after Blaine and either change him or kill him (Kurt wasn't sure which was worse), but if he didn't tell her, she might not take him seriously and then his whole family will suffer. Kurt pursed his lips.  
"I found out where they lived by following their son home from school and hid in their house. I meant to kill them myself, but then I overheard them talking about coming to get us and I decided to tell you instead." Kurt lied, hating how his voice cracked. Rachel seemed appeased and glided away from him. Kurt crumpled on the floor and groaned. He had literally just set his boyfriend's parents up for death. He remembered how warmly they'd accepted him into their home and lives, and felt a dull ache.  
"It's not like I wanted to." He mumbled. He managed to calm himself down somewhat, when a terrifying thought flashed through his mind – what if they brought Blaine with them?

Blaine didn't understand why Kurt had left but, as promised, he trusted him. Still, while Dean and Cas were getting ready for their next hunting trip, Blaine couldn't help but feel lonely.  
"You can come with us, you know." Dean offered. Blaine considered this, but declined.  
"No, I couldn't. I think I'd just be distracted, worrying 'bout Kurt." He admitted. Dean smiled softly at his son.  
"It's okay to be anxious, but just remember that Kurt cares about you a lot. He's not just gonna abandon you."  
"Thanks, Dad." Blaine sighed. As if to prove Dean's point, Blaine's phone buzzed. He saw Kurt's name and opened the message.

I'll be over at your house at about 8.  
We need to talk.  
- K 3

Blaine realized that Kurt had put the heart at the end of the text to reassure Blaine that he wasn't going to break up with him, and he was grateful for that. He typed out a quick message agreeing to Kurt's plans, and then waited for the clock's hands to lazily drop to 8 o'clock.


	6. Chapter 6

The nest smelled awful. Dean wrinkled his nose as he made his way through decaying bodies and spiderwebs.  
"Man, I don't think we've ever been in one this bad." Dean commented to Sam.  
"In all fairness, they just moved in, probably haven't had time to…clean up." Sam mumbled, screwing his face up in disgust.  
"I do not think they are here." Cas murmured to Dean, holding his hand tighter. He'd expected an ambush, and the fact thatnone of them were here was a bit disconcerting. Dean gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.  
"They're probably hunting, Cas. Don't worry." He reassured him.  
"Okay." He agreed reluctantly, and Dean kissed him softly.  
"If you two are quite finished." Sam said, gesturing to the nest. Castiel blushed, but Dean just wiggled his eyebrows at Sam.  
"Just 'cause I'm getting laid." He smirked.  
"Dean." Cas hissed.  
"Shit, guys, come here." Sam said suddenly, interrupting their banter. Dean crept forward slowly with Cas in tow.  
"What'd you find, Sammy?" he asked, kneeling down to where Sam was.  
"A bunch of their stuff."  
"Like?"  
"I don't know…letters, pictures, random notes. Stuff like that. Nothing that's too useful to us, it just looked it from far away."  
"Hang on, you said pictures?" Dean asked. Sam looked at him.  
"Yeah, a bunch. I guess they're real sentimental people…non people? Anyway, they've got a bunch of family shots here. If I didn't know better, I'd say that they weren't vampires at all."  
"How do we know it's not their victims? They could be like Jack The Ripper style vamps." Dean said, squinting.  
"It's all the same people – look." Sam said, passing the pictures to him. Dean sifted through, and agreed with Sam; these were all pictures of the same five people.  
"Shit." Dean gasped, staring at the picture in his hand.  
"What?" Sam asked, trying to pry it from his fingers. Dean pulled it away and scrambled over to Cas, tears in his eyes.  
"Cas, Cas, tell me I'm wrong." He pleaded, shoving the picture into Cas' hands. As soon as he focused on it, his face contorted into an expression of wordless horror.  
"Oh my…this can't be…"  
"It is. Oh my God." Dean said, staring at Castiel. They shared a look of despair before throwing the picture to the ground.  
"Sammy, Cas and I need to go. Now. Blaine's in trouble."  
"What, what's going on?" Sam asked as Dean dragged him out of the nest and into the Impala, him in shotgun and Cas in the back.  
"Don't have time to explain, we just need to get home as soon as we can."  
"That could take ages, Dean." Sam said, scared, though he didn't know why.  
"I'll do my best." Dean grunted.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked. He was sitting on the sofa with Kurt, and the latter's arm was draped around his shoulders.  
"I need to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to react, but you need to know because if I don't tell you, there's no point in us being together."  
"You're scaring me, Kurt." He murmured, stroking Kurt's soft cheek. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's and smiled softly.  
"Don't be scared, baby. I wouldn't ever put you in a position where you'd be hurt."  
"Just tell me, please." Blaine begged. In the back of his mind, Kurt wondered how Dean and Castiel were getting on. He'd hoped that his family had decided just to evacuate the nest for the night rather than ambush them, but they were so unpredictable, it could go either way.  
"I'm not who you think I am, Kurt. There's a big thing I'm hiding and you'll probably hate me once you find out, but I'm hoping that you'll just let me leave and won't…won't do anything else."  
"I'm confused. Why would I hate you?"  
"Because you're a hunter." Kurt said, smiling softly. Blaine looked shocked and had to blink a couple times to focus himself.  
"How…how do you know that?" Blaine stammered. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, and was relieved when Blaine intertwined their fingers together.  
"We all know about you. We're scared of you, actually. You and your family could kill all of us without a single thought, if you wanted to, and we wouldn't blame you. We know what we are, we know we're monsters."  
"Monsters?" Blaine whispered, shaking. He still kept a firm hold on Kurt's hand, which gave him hope. Kurt smiled sadly.  
"Yes, monsters." He whispered, letting his vampire fangs come out.

"How long?" Sam shouted. Dean sighed and looked at the clock.  
"Dammit. We won't be there for another half hour." He groaned. Castiel felt anxious, his heart thumping as he thought about his boy with that monster.  
"Dean, I'm scared." He whimpered pathetically. Sam saw Dean's face soften and he reached back to squeeze his leg.  
"Me too, but it's okay. We won't let that thing hurt him. Our baby will be fine." He tried to assure him, but his voice was tense and cracked, and he was just as worried as Castiel. He clenched his jaw and drove faster.

"Oh, God." Blaine gasped, leaning away from Kurt, but still not letting go of his hand. Kurt pulled his fangs back up, but said nothing, even as he saw the tears stream down Blaine's face. When Blaine turned back to look at him, it was a look of anger.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.  
"I thought you…I thought you might…"  
"You thought I'd kill you." Blaine said flatly. Kurt closed his eyes and nodded, holding back tears.  
"I won't kill you. I can't kill you." Blaine said softly, moving closer to the vampire again. Kurt looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes as his tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"Why?" he whispered. Blaine smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Would you kill me?"  
"Never."  
"Well, same reason. If you can fight against what you are, I can fight against what I am." He said fondly.  
"The only difference is that I didn't choose to be a vampire." Kurt sighed.  
"I didn't choose to be a hunter. I don't-"  
"You don't want to be a hunter." Kurt finished for him. Blaine had considered it for a while, but he'd never said it out loud.  
"I don't. Not if it means killing you. I love you, Kurt." He sighed, cupping his cheek. Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled his face forward and kissed him.  
"I love you too." Kurt breathed.  
"But I can't stay." He said, getting to his feet. Blaine grabbed his arm and forced him back down onto the sofa.  
"Why not?" he demanded. Kurt gave him a weary smile.  
"Your parents will kill me. Literally." He laughed, though it was humorless. Blaine took him protectively into his arms and held him tightly.  
"No. I won't let anyone hurt you." He vowed. Kurt snuggled into his neck and kissed him softly.  
"Can you-can you do that?" Blaine asked uncertainly. Kurt untucked his head from Blaine's neck and tilted his head.  
"Do what?"  
"Kiss my neck. Doesn't it…y'know…tempt you?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed haughtily.  
"Depends on the kind of temptation you mean." He purred.  
"The kind where you want to tear my throat out and suck my blood." Blaine teased. Kurt leaned in, his eyes heavily lidded.  
"If you must know, yes. It is extremely challenging to not…go too far." Kurt admitted. Blaine's breath hitched, and Kurt smirked, leaning down to Blaine's neck.  
"Why? Does it scare you to know that I could and want to kill you right now?" he whispered, kissing Blaine's neck again. Blaine mewled lightly. The truth was that he wasn't scared at all. He trusted Kurt more than he understood.  
"You don't seem scared." Kurt whispered in between kisses.  
"I'm not." Blaine said. Kurt smirked.  
"What about now?" he asked as he bit into Blaine's neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, of course, he wasn't stupid; just hard enough for Blaine to gasp and grip Kurt tightly. Kurt sucked gently on the skin, forming a purple mark. He licked the skin to soothe it and smiled at Blaine.  
"Your trust in me is outstanding."  
"You said you wouldn't kill me." Blaine reminded him, giving him a chaste kiss. Kurt chuckled.  
"I did, didn't I?" he said, looking at Blaine the same way a cat might look at a mouse.  
"What are you-" Blaine began, but didn't get the chance to finish because before he knew it, he was on his back and Kurt was arched on top of him.  
"Oh." Was all Blaine could say. Kurt laughed before claiming his mouth. Kurt softly licked Blaine's lip and flicked his tongue against the other boy's. Sitting down so he was straddling Blaine, Kurt started gently grinding down into him, earning a low moan from Blaine, which made Kurt smile into his mouth. Blaine pulled Kurt down closer by his belt loops with one hand while grabbing his hip with the other, guiding him. Once Blaine looked like he felt relatively comfortable with what they were doing, Kurt rolled off him and onto his side, smiling mischievously. Blaine whined from the loss of contact, but didn't have much time to mourn before Kurt slid his leg between Blaine's and pushed lightly upwards, making Blaine gasp.  
"Fuck." He breathed, grinding his hips down as he rode Kurt's thigh. Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair and kissed him again, hissing when Blaine grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth and pulled sharply. It hurt, but Kurt wasn't complaining, his hands tightening around Blaine.  
"Feels good." He managed to slur out in between kisses. Blaine's face was contorted with pleasure, raspy breaths escaping his lips.  
"Does that feel okay?" Kurt asked. He didn't have too much experience with this, and he wanted Blaine to feel comfortable. Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.  
"Yes." He sighed. Kurt felt a nervousness pitting in his stomach.  
"Want more?" he asked. Blaine moaned and dug his nails into Kurt's shoulders.  
"Yes. Please, Kurt."  
"Okay, babe." Kurt answered quickly. Not moving his leg from between Blaine's thighs, Kurt started kissing Blaine again, slowly sliding Blaine's shirt up as he did, and Blaine only moved when he was forced to raise his arms up. Kurt's breath hitched when he saw Blaine's stomach, and it made him want to see the rest even more. Losing all sense of patience, Kurt began undoing Blaine's jeans and sliding them down the hunter's legs, feeling Blaine groan as he began grinding him again, nothing but soft material in between them. Kurt wasted no time in ripping off his own clothes, having to momentarily move Blaine to the side while he took off his jeans, and soon the two boys were laying side by side in nothing but their underwear.  
"You don't have to do this." Kurt whispered into Blaine's chest.  
"Yes I do." He breathed.  
"Okay. It might… it might hurt a bit." Kurt warned. Blaine looked completely at peace and kissed Kurt.  
"I don't care." He sighed, but then his eyes widened.  
"Have you done this…before?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt laughed nervously.  
"Yeah, a few times. Before I was turned, though, so not recently."  
"How long ago was that?" Blaine asked, and Kurt couldn't help but laugh.  
"No way, if I tell you that, you'd run." He chuckled, leaning down to kiss Blaine, his fingers stroking down his chest.  
"I love you so much." He sighed.  
"Love you too, Kurt." Blaine smiled, kissing him on the forehead. Kurt took a breath to steady his nerves before leaning down and kissing Blaine again, his lips soft but dominating as he rolled Blaine's boxers down, the latter hissing as the air hit his exposed skin.  
"You've done this before, right?" Blaine said, his voice shaking nervously. Kurt knew straight away why Blaine was asking again, and he nodded.  
"I have. And yes, I will." He laughed lightly. Blaine smiled and kicked his underwear off, watching with bated breath as Kurt rolled down his own.

"Shit, Dean, are we nearly there?" Sam snapped. Having been filled in on what was going on, he was getting anxious too.  
"Yes. No. I don't know. Something's wrong with my GPS. We should be there by now."  
"Dean?" Said Cas' small voice from the backseat. Sam knew that Dean was pissed because his face hardly softened at the sound.  
"Perhaps the vampires did it. You left the car unlocked, right? What if they somehow messed with your GPS and-"  
"Son of a bitch." Dean cried, slapping his hands against the dashboard. Castiel was right, he realized. While they were in that shitty nest, the vampires must have fucked with his stuff.  
But why?  
"Do you guys know where we are? At all?" Dean asked. Sam chewed his lip before nodding slowly.  
"Yeah, I think. We're a little bit further away than preferable, but not too far. I could show you if you'd let me dr-" but cut himself off when he saw Dean's glare.  
"You're not touching my baby." He growled.  
"Dean, please, it could save Blaine." Castiel pleaded. Dean groaned and slipped out of the driver's seat.

"I'm gonna be careful, okay? Don't wanna rush it." Kurt murmured. Blaine's hands were fastened tight on his exposed hips as he guided himself down onto Blaine with a grunt.  
"Does it hurt?" Blaine asked softly, scared to move. Kurt smiled.  
"Not too badly. What about you?"  
"It feels…wow, fuck, Kurt, it feels really good." Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled, relieved.  
"You can…move, if you want." He teased. Blaine fought the urge to stick out his tongue at him as he slowly rose Kurt up and down, making the vampire moan. Kurt tucked his head into the crook of Blaine's neck and whispered that he loved him over and over as the two moved together rhythmically, each movement softly floating into the next, the only sound was the creak of the sofa and their mingled moans of pleasure.  
"Shit." Blaine said, suddenly.  
"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt asked, kissing up his jaw.  
"I think I…" Blaine said, embarrassed, gesturing to where their bodies were connected. Kurt laughed lightly and kissed Blaine softly.  
"It's okay, honey."  
Blaine clearly took this as an invitation as he held harder onto Kurt and thrust deeper, making Kurt have to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out. Kurt heard rather than felt Blaine's release, and slowly rose up so Blaine could pull out of him, and wrapped a blanket around the two of them.  
"Why did you stop?" Blaine asked. Kurt chuckled and kissed him.  
"Because I wanted to. Was that okay?" he asked nervously. Blaine cuddled into Kurt.  
"It was perfect. You're perfect."  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, slowly redressing themselves between kisses. Once fully dressed, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and kissed him passionately, trying to show him that he loved him without words. He rested his forehead against Blaine's when it was over and smiled weakly.  
"I have to go."  
"I know. I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you too."  
"Will I see you again?"  
"I promise you will. You make me feel so…human." Kurt murmured, kissing the hunter's forehead before pulling him into a tight hug.  
"Goodbye, Blaine." He whispered. Blaine didn't respond, but clutched his vampire tightly.

When Kurt finally managed to break himself free of Blaine, he ran.  
He ran as fast as he could and as far away as he could from Blaine, until he reached a driveway of a mall which had closed hours before. Shaking, he pulled his phone out and called Dean (having copied the number from Blaine's phone when he wasn't looking).  
"What?" Dean barked down the phone. Kurt was, despite the situation, pleased that he was still alive.  
"It's Kurt."  
"You son of a bitch." Dean growled. Kurt sighed.  
"I know what you think of me, and I don't blame you. I'm in the car park of the mall if you want to talk. I'm alone. You could probably kill me, but I'm trusting that you won't."  
"Don't underestimate me."  
"I'm not."  
"Fine. We'll be there soon." He said, cutting off the call. Kurt put the phone back in his pocket and waited in the cold parking lot, Blaine's smell still lingering on his jacket.

"There he is." Dean said, pointing to the small, white figure of a boy in the middle of the parking lot. Sam knew that he'd be too tempted to run him over if he drove too close, so he parked a little way away from him and the three walked over to him. To Dean's annoyance, he was wearing a perfectly calm expression on his face.  
"Thank you for coming." He said calmly. That was it. It was the gentle, almost patronizing way Kurt spoke that sent Dean over the edge. He roughly grabbed the boy by the collar.  
"Where's Blaine? What did you do to Blaine?" he shouted. Kurt remained impassive.  
"He's safe. I haven't even seen him tonight."  
"Well you won't see him, tonight or any night." Dean growled, throwing Kurt away from him. Kurt managed to land softly on the cold ground, and picked himself up.  
"You have no control over that."  
Castiel twitched with anger and hatred for the over-confident creature in front of him and snarled.  
"Do you have a problem with that, Castiel?"  
"Stay away from my son, you monster." Castiel said. He said it softly, but there was a growl in his voice that made him seem scarier, and Kurt felt threatened. He didn't show it though. Instead, he tossed his hair and pulled a Sam-worthy bitchface.  
"Please, the only monster is whoever gave Sam that haircut." He commented. Sam looked slightly embarrassed, and Dean fought to hide a smile. Kurt even thought he heard he mumble "not wrong" under his breath.  
"I love Blaine." He said into the silence that followed. No one seemed surprised by his words, but Castiel raised his head to look at him.  
"Then get out. Being with you is dangerous."  
"And being a hunter isn't?"  
"No, it's not." Dean interjected. "Not in the same way. When you go to hunt a monster, you know it's gonna try to kill you. But you? Blaine will trust you and love you, and then one day you'll be taken off-guard and you'll kill him."  
"That won't happen." Kurt said tersely. Castiel felt a slight flutter of compassion, but that was shattered with Dean's next words.  
"What about the murders, Kurt?"  
"I…I did that so I could be with Blaine, so I wouldn't hurt him."  
"You have to murder people so that you don't accidentally kill your lover. Does that sound fucked up to you, or is it just me?" Dean sneered. Kurt was silent. To Castiel's surprise, Dean's face softened slightly.  
"Three days, kid. I want you and your vampire buddies out of here in three days, or we'll kill you."  
"I understand." Kurt said in a small voice.  
"And don't even think about seeing Blaine."  
"Please. Just once. Just to tell him I'm leaving." Kurt begged. Dean shared a look with his brother and Castiel, and Sam nodded slowly.  
"One day, Dean." He murmured.  
"Fine. You can see him for an hour tomorrow." Dean allowed. The look on Kurt's face was one of pure gratitude.  
"Thank you." He breathed. Dean didn't see any point in talking anymore, so he promptly left, not sparing Kurt another glance.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean, although generous with his offer, wouldn't allow Kurt anywhere near the house, so the next day, the two boys had to meet in the park near their school. Blaine was leaning against a tree with Kurt between his legs, their arms wrapped tightly around each other.  
"I'm so sorry." Blaine sighed, stroking his boy's hair. Kurt gave him a small, reassuring smile.  
"Don't be, it's not your fault. We should have been more careful, and I shouldn't have fallen for a hunter. It was screwed from the start." He sighed, caressing Blaine's thigh.  
"I'm confused, though." Blaine mumbled.  
"About?"  
"Why did he say you had three days? Why not…get it over with?" he asked, gulping. Kurt smiled and shrugged.  
"I don't know. Maybe he knew that if I died, it'd be bad for you."  
"That sounds like him, I guess." Blaine admitted, leaning in for another kiss.  
"You smell good." Kurt sighed. Blaine raised his eyebrows, and Kurt laughed.  
"I wasn't referring to your blood – which does smell good, by the way. I meant you. You have a pretty smell." He sighed, snuggling in closer to his boyfriend. Blaine shrugged and buried his nose in Kurt's hair.  
"Why did you become friends with me, if you knew what I was?" Blaine asked suddenly. Kurt looked embarrassed.  
"Well, when you first told me, I wanted to run for the hills, but then…I don't know. I thought 'fuck it' and decided to get close to you anyway, and I'm glad I did." He chuckled, the sound vibrating against Blaine's throat.  
"I'm glad you did, too." Blaine agreed. The two sat in silence for a moment, kissing each other occasionally.  
"I'm going to miss you so much." Kurt blurted. Blaine smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"I know. We'll stay in touch, okay? I'll call you."  
"Are you sure? What if your Dads found out?"  
"Let them. They said you had to leave, not that I had to leave you."  
"This is crazy. Finally I meet a guy that's absolutely perfect and he turns out to be the most dangerous thing to me."  
"I could say the same about you." Blaine laughed.  
"Touche" Kurt smiled, his fingers running up and down Blaine's neck, feeling his pulse press into them. He bit his lip and moved his hand away quickly. He hadn't fed since the previous night, but it was wearing off quickly and he knew that he'd have to feed soon if he was going to be able to be around Blaine. Blaine evidently noticed the movement.  
"You're hungry." He stated bluntly, a glimmer of fear in his eye. Kurt nodded slowly.  
"Yeah, a bit. I can handle it, though."  
"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, moving away from Kurt. Ignoring the flash of hurt that ran through him at Blaine's actions, he grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled him back.  
"I promise. I won't hurt you." He said through clenched teeth. Though a little bit scared, Blaine wrapped his arms back around Blaine.  
"When was the last time you fed?" he asked quietly. Kurt pressed his lips together.  
"I'd rather not talk about it." He murmured. Blaine didn't want to drop it but he figured that, as this was the last time he'd see Kurt for a while, he didn't want to fight.  
"That's fine, baby." He murmured, snuggling into his boy's neck. The comfortable silence was broken by Blaine's phone vibrating, and the two boys groaned.  
"It's Dad." He muttered once he'd checked it.  
"You have to go." Kurt said softly. Blaine sighed and nodded.  
"I love you." Kurt said, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Blaine's. Blaine held him tightly and rocked his body into Kurt's.  
"I love you too." He whispered into his lips. They sat there for a few moments, foreheads resting together and listening to the bright sounds of children laughing as they played in the park.  
"C'mon, babe." Blaine sighed, dragging Kurt to his feet. They held each other's hands tightly as Kurt walked Blaine to the end of his road, afraid to go any further.  
"I'll see you soon. Hopefully. I love you." Kurt said, his eyes brimming with tears. Blaine pulled him into one last, tight hug before walking away from him and not turning back, because he knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from running back to Kurt.

Blaine wasn't really surprised to see Castiel and Dean in the living room when he came in.  
"We need to talk." Castiel said firmly. Blaine nodded his understanding and sat down in a chair opposite them.  
"Give me your phone." Dean said softly, but Blaine could almost feel the anger bubbling up inside him, so he handed it over, wanting this to go as smoothly as possible. Dean pocketed his phone before continuing.  
"Me, your Dad and Sam have been talking and we've come to a very important decision." Dean began.  
"We feel that it's better and safer if we…if we kill Kurt Hummel and his family." Castiel said, genuine remorse in his eyes. Blaine gaped at them in horror.  
"What? You promised!" he nearly screeched. Dean put his head in his hands.  
"They'll just kill more people if we let them live. They're dangerous."  
"I don't know the rest of them, but Kurt isn't. Kurt isn't dangerous!" Blaine protested.  
"He is." Dean said, meeting his son's gaze.  
"You don't know that! You don't know him!"  
"I know that he killed three people in two days." Dean retorted. Blaine sat, gobsmacked.  
"No, that's…impossible." He murmured.  
"One Friday night and two last night, probably after we saw him. He is dangerous." Dean said firmly. Blaine ran a hand over his face and into his hair, holding back his tears.  
"You're lying." Blaine sneered.  
"Why would we lie to you, Blaine? We love you, but we can't let these monsters keep doing this."  
"But they're leaving!"  
"They're leaving, and then they'll start hunting again in a new area, and we'll have to hunt them then, so why not just get it over with now?" Castiel explained, as softly as he could.  
"Just give him the benefit of the doubt." Blaine pleaded.  
"There is no doubt. Kurt must die." Castiel said coldly. Blaine squared his jaw.  
"I won't let you." He challenged. Castiel and Dean shared a worried look, and Dean nodded once.  
"You can't stop us." Castiel hissed.  
"What are you going to do?" Blaine said, almost mockingly. Usually he wouldn't dream of talking to his parents this way, but he needed to protect Kurt.  
"I'm sorry, Blaine." Castiel murmured, pressing two fingers to Blaine's forehead. The boy slumped forward in his chair, unconscious.  
"C'mon. Let's carry him upstairs, then we'll go." Castiel said, and Dean complied, knowing that it was for the best. Once they'd locked Blaine in his room, the two hunters grabbed their bags and left the house.

The car journey was silent. Sam was going to meet them at the nest, so it was just Dean and Castiel.  
"Are you angry at me?" Cas said finally, breaking the silence. Dean didn't look at him as he responded.  
"No, Cas, I'm not."  
"I shouldn't have done that to Blaine."  
"We already agreed that you'd do that if he tried to fight."  
"Yes, but it felt wrong."  
"It's over with now, Cas. I'm not mad, I promise."  
"Then what is wrong?"  
"I'm…shit, I'm scared. Not for us, but for Blaine. I mean, his parents are on their way to murder his boyfriend. That's awful."  
"He's not human, Dean."  
"I know. I just-what if it was you?" Dean asked, his hands shaking slightly on the steering wheel. Castiel put his hand on Dean's thigh.  
"But it's not, is it? If I was a monster and I was putting you in danger by being with you, I'd deserve to be killed, too. We're doing the right thing." Castiel assured him, but he sounded less certain. Dean couldn't and didn't reply. He knew that, in the long run, he was doing everyone a favour, and he prayed that Blaine would manage to forgive him someday.  
"We're here." Dean said softly.

Blaine felt dizzy and disorientated, and it took him a moment to recall what led to him lying on his bed, still fully dressed, in the middle of the afternoon, but when he did, he jumped out of bed.  
"Son of a bitch" he shouted, kicking the nearest object. He didn't even bother checking the window or door – he knew they'd be locked. Instead, he started routing around in his bedroom for something that could be used as a lockpick, and saw with dismay that Dean had evidently done the same search and removed any of his things that could potentially be used as keys. Shit.  
He looked at the door and chewed his lip. He supposed that he could always kick it down, but it could take a while and the damage would be pretty bad.  
Still, what else could he do? Lacing his boots up even tighter, Blaine aimed his foot at the door and was pleased when it made a crunching sound on impact. A few more kicks and he'd be free.

The two Winchesters and Castiel crept into the nest like before, but this time it was different, and Castiel could almost feel the vampires staring at him.  
"They're here." He murmured to Dean.  
"Good. I'll kill any of them that show their faces." Dean growled, holding his Purgatory knife tightly. Castiel and Sam shared a look, but neither responded.  
"You're here for Kurt." A voice said from the shadows, and Rachel stepped out, her eyes gleaming.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Dean shouted.  
"I'm Rachel, Kurt's…sister." She said vaguely.  
"Where is he?"  
"Sorry, Kurt can't come out to play right now." She teased.  
"Tell me or I swear to fucking God-"  
"Now, now, Dean, wouldn't want to blaspheme in front of your angel, would you?"  
"Where's Kurt?"  
"I'm not telling you." She said, more firmly.  
"I'll kill you." He growled. Rachel laughed, tossing her hair.  
"You'll kill me anyway."  
"True." Dean smirked, bringing the blade up and slicing her neck in a movement that was so fast, it took Castiel a second to realize what had happened.  
"Dean, no, she could have helped us." Castiel said too late. Dean looked at him with dark eyes.  
"I don't care. We'll find him on our own." He said gruffly, leading his reluctant party further into the nest.

With one final kick, the door came loose off its hinges and swung lazily around. Blaine didn't hesitate as he ran through, grabbing his jacket on the way. He wasn't entirely sure where the nest was, but he had a pretty good idea from the hints that Kurt had unwittingly dropped about it, so he headed in that direction and hoped that they'd get there before it was too late.

"It's a bit cowardly of you to murder a woman, isn't it, Dean?" Kurt smirked. Dean glared at him.  
"I'll kill every single one of you sons of bitches if I get the chance."  
"That's rude. So is breaking promises, actually." He mused.  
"I don't have to keep promises that I make to monsters."  
"No, apparently not." Kurt laughed.  
"Why couldn't you just leave Blaine alone? You knew what he was!" Dean shouted.  
"I love him." Kurt snarled.  
"You're dangerous to him. If you love him, you'd stay away."  
"I'd rather die."  
"That can be arranged."  
"You won't kill me."  
"Don't underestimate me."

Blaine wasn't sure how, but when he saw the run-down building, he knew that this is where Kurt's nest was, and where his family was, too. He took a deep breath before charging in. He didn't have time to grab anything, so he was unarmed, and prayed that he wouldn't face any vampires before he got down to his family.

Kurt didn't want to lose his temper, and he didn't want to hurt the Winchesters. What he wanted was for them to do what they'd promised and give him and his nest three days to leave town.  
Of course, things rarely went the way Kurt wanted them. He could feel himself losing control, but he tried to keep his cool.  
"Can we just talk about this?"  
"No. You're going to die." Dean growled. Kurt didn't want his fangs to come out, but they did.  
Kurt didn't want to leap onto Castiel and tear his throat out, but he did.  
Kurt didn't want to claw at his chest and crush his ribs, but he did.  
Kurt didn't want to kill Castiel, but he tried.  
He would have succeeded, too, if Blaine hadn't chosen that moment to stumble into the room and scream "no." Kurt looked up at Blaine, sorrow in his bloodshot eyes. His fangs retreated and he gave Blaine a look of horror.  
"No. No, I didn't mean to- Oh, God." He sobbed.  
"I'll fucking kill you." Dean said through clenched jaw, tears rolling down his face.  
"Dean, no. We don't have time for that, we need to get Cas to the hospital." Sam insisted. To his surprise, Dean didn't fight him, he just nodded and helped Sam carry Castiel to the car.  
"It's okay, baby. I'm here." He whispered into his ear affectionately. When they were gone, all that was left was Kurt and Blaine. Kurt's face was still a mask of horror, covered in blood, while Blaine's was a face contorted into an expression of absolute hate.  
"Blaine, I-"  
"Get out of here before I do something I'll regret." Blaine said tersely.  
"I didn't mean to hurt him."  
"Get. Out."  
"I didn't mean to hurt him." Kurt repeated, tears running down his face.  
"Please, Blaine, I just got angry."  
"You got angry so you almost killed my father? What if you got angry at me? Would you kill me?"  
"No, babe, no. Never."  
"I can't trust you. You're dangerous, just like Dad said. You're a freak, Kurt. A freak and a monster."  
"No, Blaine."  
"Fuck off." He snarled. Kurt had nothing to say as he watched Blaine, his Blaine, walk away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

The IV beeped slowly next to Dean where he sat next to Castiel's hospital bed. Due to the nature of the injuries, they'd thrown him straight into the ICU without much question about his injuries – which Dean was relieved about. He stroked the angel's hair and smiled gently. Usually, Cas would be able to angel-mojo himself better, but the nature of the injury meant that he could only fix a small portion of it. Dean was, of course, very thankful that he could do that much, but he was still angry. He was angry at himself for letting this happen, at Blaine for being so blind, and mostly at Kurt. He clenched his jaw at the thought of the vampire, his skin crawling when he remembered seeing him kiss his son. Castiel stirred slightly, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. He grumbled a few unintelligible words before his face relaxed. A small smile on his lips, Dean held Castiel's hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.  
"You're doing great, baby, you're doing great. Hold in there for me. Doing so good, babe."  
Castiel stirred again, his eyes blinking open slightly.  
"Dean." He murmured, his voice slurred. The first few times this had happened, Dean had been excited, but the nurses informed him that Castiel wasn't actually awake, he was just saying Dean's name because it was familiar to him. Still, that didn't mean that Dean couldn't pretend.  
"Yeah, I'm here Cas. I'm gonna take real good care of you, promise. I'm not leaving without you." He said, his voice thick. Castiel put slight pressure on his fingers, and Dean smiled softly.  
"See? I'm right here." Dean sighed, stroking Castiel's face. A nurse walked purposefully into the room and checked Castiel's monitors.  
"How is he?" Dean asked, eyes full of hope. The nurse smiled sadly.  
"Not good, but not bad. He should be okay…"  
"But?"  
"But he might not." She sighed somewhat reluctantly. Dean held tighter onto Castiel's hand.  
"What do you mean?" he demanded, trying not to sound too harsh to the nurse. She looked understandingly at him.  
"I mean that it could go either way. We're doing our best for him, Mr. Winchester." She said, before briskly leaving the room, obviously uncomfortable. Dean felt the first few tears dribble out of his eyes and did nothing to stop them.  
"Dammit, Cas." He said through his teeth. The IV beeped and Dean scowled at it.  
"You can't go, Cas. God dammit, I won't let you go. We need you, Cas. I need you." Dean said, tears falling freely down his cold cheeks.  
A cleared throat made Dean look at the door, but he almost wished he hadn't. Blaine stood, his eyes red-rimmed and his fingers bleeding slightly from where he'd been nervously picking them.  
"Hi, Dad." He said softly. Dean scowled at him and turned back to Castiel. Blaine took a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't-"  
"You're sorry? Because of you, your Dad might die, and you're sorry?"  
"I am. I didn't mean for any of this."  
"How long did you know?"  
"What?"  
"Dammit, Blaine, how long did you know what he was!" Dean demanded, jumping to his feet. Blaine refused to step down.  
"I found out the night you went to his nest. He told me."  
"Did you warn him we were coming?"  
"What? No. I wouldn't do that."  
"Wouldn't you?"  
"Dad. You know I wouldn't do that."  
"I don't know anymore." Dean said wearily.  
"I don't want to argue. I want to make sure Dad is okay."  
"Well, he's not. And you have your little boyfriend to thank."  
"He's not my boyfriend. He's not my anything. I can't love him after…after this. I know I fucked up, but it won't happen again."  
"I can't trust you." Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. Blaine could tell that he wasn't angry, rather just sad and disappointed.  
"What do you mean?" Blaine asked nervously.  
"Meaning you're not coming on any hunts with us from now on. Can't have you fucking a shapeshifter can we?" Dean snapped. Blaine stood, mouth agape, staring at Dean as if he'd hit him.  
"We'll discuss this later, okay?" Dean sighed. Blaine nodded.  
"Okay. Sorry."  
"I know you are." Dean replied. Blaine slowly walked out of the hospital room, not allowing the tears that had built up in his eyes to fall.  
Back in the hospital room, Dean kissed Castiel's forehead.  
"Love you, Cas."

Blaine was furious. Not only had Kurt tried to murder his father (which was bad enough), but he also made Blaine's other Dad so mad at him that he could barely look at him without steam rising from his ears.  
"Fuck." Blaine groaned as he flopped onto his bed. He knew that none of this would have happened if not for Kurt, and although he'd told himself that Kurt was worth all the bullshit, he found himself wondering whether or not that was still true. Without giving himself time to think, Blaine grabbed his phone.

Meet me. Now.

He waited for a response and was almost happy when it came a few minutes later.

Okay. I'll be over in five.

Blaine didn't bother responding, deciding instead to think through what he wanted to say to Kurt when he got here. Ideally, he'd tell him that he was a filthy monster and then he'd stab him with his favourite knife, but Blaine realized that that was slightly unrealistic.  
He didn't have much of a speech prepared when he heard a knock at the door, so the knot in his stomach was unlikely to come undone. Opening the door, Blaine saw Kurt standing in front of him, his hair gently tousled and wearing tight black skinny jeans with a smart shirt, the first few buttons undone. Blaine's breath hitched and he cursed inwardly.  
"Hey." Kurt said shyly. Oh for fuck's sake, he looked absolutely adorable.  
"Hi." Blaine said as coldly as he could manage. He stalked into the house, away from Kurt, and heard the latter shut the door lightly.  
"We have to talk." Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded.  
"I know." He said. He sat down on the sofa and watched as Kurt perched on the other end. He wished he could reach across and touch him, but he knew the time for that was long over.  
"Blaine I'm so-"  
"No. Shut up. I don't want to hear you talk. You almost killed my Dad, and my other Dad won't even speak to me now. You've literally ruined our lives, just so you could have a bit of fun. If you loved me, you wouldn't do that. I can't stand to be with you – looking at you makes my skin crawl. You make me sick. I want you to get the fuck out of my house and out of this town, and if I ever see you again, I'll kill you." Blaine said tersely. Kurt didn't look completely surprised, but the hurt on his face was unmistakable.  
"I didn't expect any different."  
"Don't talk to me."  
"I love you." Kurt murmured. He got to his feet and kissed Blaine on the forehead despite the hunter squirming away from him.  
"What? No 'I love you too'?" he asked, half-jokingly.  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
"You don't love me." Kurt said bluntly, and without emotion. The statement hit Blaine in the stomach. Of course, that's what he'd been trying to convince himself, but he didn't actually believe it.  
"No." he lied.  
"You're lying."  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are."  
"It doesn't matter. You need to leave."  
"And I will. But first, tell me you love me."  
"Why?"  
"Because then I'll be able to go on for God knows how many years until you come back, or until we die."  
"We?"  
"I'm not going to discuss my plans regarding your imminent mortality right now, Blaine." Kurt said with a half-smile.  
"You're making this so difficult." Blaine groaned. Kurt took Blaine's and almost smiled when he didn't pull away.  
"Say it." He whispered passionately. Blaine touched his cheek.  
"I love you. A lot. More than I've ever loved anything, actually. I don't want you to go, even now. I'm not even that angry at you, even though I know I should be. It's safer, though, if you're not here. You understand, right?" Blaine said. Kurt smiled gently.  
"Yes, I understand. Goodbye, Blaine." He sighed, leaning in to kiss his hunter.  
"I'll see you. Soon." Blaine promised. Kurt kissed him again and walked out the door into the crisp September air, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I love you!" Blaine called out the door. Kurt spun around and smiled.  
"I love you, too. Always." Kurt replied. The two stared at each other before Blaine ran out of the house and locked his arms around Kurt.  
"It's okay." Kurt whispered as Blaine hugged him tightly, trying to remember every inch of his body. Kurt kissed Blaine's cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his forehead before finally coming to rest against his lips. Blaine held Kurt's face to his as he kissed him, knowing that this would be the last one. Blaine sobbed quietly as they kissed, his tears slipping down his cheeks making Kurt's face wet.  
"Don't cry." Kurt hushed him, stroking his hair. They pulled apart and hugged tightly again.  
"Never gonna forget you." Blaine murmured.  
"Me neither." Kurt sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Easy there, Cas. Easy." Dean murmured, supporting Castiel.  
"I'm fine, Dean." Castiel sighed, trying to shuffle out of Dean's tight grip on his shoulders.  
"I'm just making sure you don't fall over."  
"The damage was done to my chest, not my legs. I'm sure I can manage the walk to the front porch."  
"I'm taking care of you, like I promised." Dean protested.  
"I was not conscious for that promise, so it is invalid." Castiel argued.  
"Shut up." Dean grumbled, but he loosened his hold slightly on the angel and helped him up the stairs. He opened the front door, and all at once Castiel's nostrils were filled with the sweet, familiar scent of his home.  
"Did you miss it?" Dean asked, leading Castiel into the living room and placing him down on the sofa. Castiel smiled at him.  
"Yes, I did. And you. I missed you."  
"I was there every day." Dean laughed, but something in his eyes told Castiel that he knew exactly what he meant. Dean sat at the foot of the sofa and placed Castiel's legs on his, earning a raised eyebrow.  
"Can't I be nice to my angel?" he teased, letting his fingers trail along Castiel's leg.  
"You can, but not this much. It scares me." He grumbled.  
"Well, you scared me, so we're even."  
"Sorry." Castiel smiled. Dean's eye drifted to the bandage around his throat and the other – only just visible – wrapped around his chest.  
"It's okay, babe. You feeling okay?"  
"I told you, yes I am."  
"Okay."  
"The…incident…was a month ago. I'm fine."  
"I know, it's just I was so close to losing you." Dean murmured, looking away from him. Castiel sat up and laced his fingers with Dean's, kissing him gently on the cheek.  
"But you didn't. I'm fine, Dean."  
"I know, Cas. I'm gonna look after you, though." Dean said.  
"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself."  
"Nope, I'm gonna do it." Dean insisted. Castiel would have argued if not for the happy glint in Dean's eye, so he just rolled his eyes and laid back down on the sofa.  
"I'm not a child." He pouted, though he didn't really mind the idea of Dean nursing him.  
"I know you're not." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing Castiel softly. Castiel held onto the small hairs at the back of Dean's head and held him against his lips, but Dean managed to pull out of his grasp, shaking his head and laughing.  
"Damn, Cas. You've been home for five minutes." He teased. Castiel blushed.  
"Sorry, I just-"  
"Later, okay? I promise. For now I'm gonna let you rest." Dean said, getting up off the sofa.  
"Where's Blaine?" Castiel asked, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut.  
"He's out." Dean lied.

In all truthfulness, Dean hadn't seen Blaine since the argument. He was staying at a friend's house, he told his Dad, but Dean wouldn't have been surprised if Blaine was hunting. Dean nervously called Blaine again for the thousandth time, but this time he picked up.  
"Hey, Dad." Blaine said breathlessly.  
"Where are you?" Dean demanded.  
"I was…I was hunting, okay? A shapeshifter."  
"Shit, Blaine, I told you not to-"  
"I had to. I've come to a decision, and I'll tell you when I get home."  
"Your Dad is here." Dean said coldly. There was a small pause.  
"I'll be home soon. I wanna see him."  
"He wants to see you too. He's missed you. We both have."  
"I'm sorry. I promise I'll explain everything as soon as I can.  
"Okay."  
"Love you, Dad."  
"Yep."

Blaine saw the front door of his house and breathed in deeply. It shouldn't be that hard, to knock on his own house door, but it was. He was terrified of what Dean would do, and nearly ran, but he managed to remind himself why he was coming back, and walked up the steps before he could change his mind. He knocked on the door twice and heard movement and the scraping of a chair as the door opened to reveal Castiel. He looked better than he had in the hospital, but his skin was still pale and waxy and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. A wide grin was stretched across his face.  
"Blaine!" he cried, pulling his son into an – admittedly weak – hug. Blaine sighed and buried his face into Castiel's shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent and the feeling of home.  
"Hey, Dad. I missed you. Glad you're better."  
"I missed you too." Castiel sighed, holding Blaine out at arm's length so he could look at him properly.  
"Cas? Who is it?" Dean's voice called as he walked down the stairs. He froze when he saw Blaine.  
"Hey, Dad." Blaine smiled. Dean gave him a sharp nod.  
"Hey." He turned to Castiel "Go rest, Cas, Blaine and I need to talk about somethin'."  
Castiel chewed his lip, but Dean gave him an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder.  
"It's fine, Cas." He assured him. With one last glance at Blaine, Castiel obliged and Dean soon heard the sofa creak under Castiel's weight.  
"You look good. You hungry?" Dean asked, walking towards the kitchen.  
"Yeah, a bit." Blaine murmured (though in reality he was starving).  
"I got some pie here. Want some?" Dean offered. Blaine tried to hide his shock and smiled.  
"Yeah, please."  
He watched as his Dad put two pieces of pie on plates, and both men dug into their own.  
"So, how was the shapeshifter?" Dean asked with his mouth full.  
"Fine, I guess. I didn't kill it."  
"Why not?" Dean demanded. Blaine sighed.  
"It got away."  
"Dammit." Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"That's kind of when I made my decision." Blaine said clearly, sitting up straight.  
"What decision?"  
"I don't want to tell you yet. Not now. It needs to be the right time…" Blaine said, more to himself than to Dean.  
"Tell me now, Blaine. Whatever it is you've decided, your Dad and I will still lo-we'll still…y'know…" Dean said awkwardly. Blaine smiled.  
"I know. I just don't want you to be disappointed."  
"Spit it out." Dean grumbled.  
"Okay, fine. I…I don't want to be a hunter anymore. I hate it. I hate having to kill things just because of what they are, even if they are murderous, and I'm no good at it." Blaine said, as if he were forcing the words out of his mouth. To his surprise, Dean looked almost pleased.  
"Really?" he asked. Blaine gulped.  
"Yeah. Really."  
"Brilliant." Dean said with a grin. Blaine cocked his eyebrow.  
"I don't understand." He admitted. Dean chuckled.  
"I didn't ever want to raise my son to be a hunter, Blaine, but I realized that it would be safer if you knew how to defend yourself in case anything ever happened to Cas or me, but seeing my son with a gun in his hands from the age of seven? I hated it. Get out while you can." Dean implored. Blaine sat, dumbfounded for a moment before he found his voice.  
"So it's that easy?" Blaine asked. Dean smiled, making the wrinkles around his eyes stand out. Blaine didn't notice often how old his Fathers actually were, but when he did, it made him have a weird sense of respect for them.  
"Not for everyone, but if you think you can get out, then get out." Dean said. Blaine sat still, twisting his fingers.  
"There's more." Dean said. It wasn't a question but Blaine answered anyway.  
"Yeah. Kinda."  
"Go on." Dean prompted. Blaine took a deep sigh.  
"I'm gonna move out, leave town. Try to be by myself for a bit." He announced. Dean shrugged.  
"You're eighteen, Blaine, I'm not going to tell you what to do anymore. Good luck, okay buddy? And stay in touch."  
"I will, I promise."  
"Good. I'm…I'm really proud of you." Dean said awkwardly.  
"Thanks, Dad. I'm proud of you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

"Morning, Cas." Dean sighed, rolling over. Castiel's hair was still messy from the night before and his eyes were half-closed from sleep, but he looked beautiful all the same."  
"Morning, Dean." He replied, throwing an arm around Dean's waist. It'd been a month since Blaine had moved out to 'discover himself', and, as he promised, he'd kept in contact with his Dads, always telling him when he moved onto somewhere new. Although they missed their son, this new emptiness gave Cas and Dean more time to spend on each other.  
Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel softly.  
"Damn, you look good in the morning." He chuckled, stroking Castiel's face.  
"You look good always." Castiel said, and Dean chuckled, kissing him again and holding onto Castiel's hips. It was then that he remembered that they were both naked, and the memories of the night before came flooding in, making him blush. Castiel obviously noticed this, because he gave Dean a small smirk.  
"Last night was…interesting." Castiel murmured, tracing a line from Dean's jaw down to his chest.  
"It was, wasn't it? It's been a while since we've done that…" Dean murmured thoughtfully, kissing under Castiel's jaw.  
"If you keep doing that, we'll be doing it again soon." Castiel groaned. Dean laughed and hugged him tightly.  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."  
"It is, for me. It hurts." Castiel said bluntly. Dean snickered and continued to kiss his neck, almost laughing when his breathing got deeper and heavier.  
"Dean." Castiel whined as Dean ran his hands along the insides of his thighs.  
"What?" he asked, smiling mischievously.  
"Not now." Castiel said, but his voice was weak. Dean chuckled and kissed him again, holding him by the throat, putting just enough pressure to make Castiel gasp.  
"Should I stop?" Dean asked, pulling away slightly from Castiel's lips.  
"No." Castiel said, too quickly. Dean laughed and buried his face in Castiel's shoulder. The moment would have continued if Dean's phone hadn't suddenly vibrated loudly on the bedside tabe.  
"We'll pick this up later. Promise." Dean murmured, placing a few last kisses on Castiel's collarbones and reaching over to answer the phone.  
"Blaine?"  
"Hey, Dad. How are you? How's Dad?"  
"I'm fine, he's fine, how are you? Where are you?"  
"I…I'm safe."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means that you shouldn't worry about me. I'm safe."  
"You're worrying me." Dean admitted, holding Castiel's hand. Blaine smiled.  
"I'm fine, I promise. I love you guys."  
"Yeah. You too."  
"Take care of Dad."  
"Take care of yourself."  
"I'll see you soon."  
"Good. Bye, Blaine."  
"See you, Dad."  
Dean hung up the phone and curled up into Castiel's waiting arms, feeling the angel's heartbeat against his hands.  
"He's going to be okay, Dean. We raised him right."  
"I know, I know." Dean sighed. Castiel didn't say anything more, just held Dean and buried kisses into his hair.

Blaine checked the map for the thousandth time and sighed; he had the right place. Now that he was here, Blaine wasn't sure whether or not he actually wanted to do what he'd come for. He knew that if he did this, he would be turning his back on everything he believed in and everything he'd ever been taught.  
He knocked on the door.  
Blaine's heart raced and his legs shook. He wanted to run, but as he saw the figure approaching the door, he knew it was too late. The door opened.  
"Blaine?"

Blaine was the last person Kurt expected to see at his door, but there he was. Blaine gave him a sheepish smile that made his heart thump in his chest.  
"Hey, Kurt." He said simply. Kurt, without thinking, threw himself into Blaine's arms and held him tightly.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I came to see you."  
"How did you find me?"  
"I have my resources." Blaine smiled (there was no way he was going to tell him that he got the information from another hunter."  
"Are you…alone?" Kurt asked, looking around. Blaine chuckled.  
"Yes. And I don't have any knives dipped in dead man's blood either."  
Kurt scowled at the joke, but continued to kiss Blaine's forehead, cheeks and mouth.  
"I missed you."  
"Missed you too. That's why I'm here." Blaine said weakly. Kurt raised his eyebrows, realizing what Blaine was suggesting.  
"You want to move in? With me?"  
"Yes. If that's okay."  
"I'll have to kill people just to be able to be around you."  
"I know."  
"I might lose control and kill you."  
"I know."  
"This might not work."  
"I know."  
Kurt gave Blaine a wry smile.  
"Come in." he laughed, leading Blaine into his house and his new life.


End file.
